Fairy TailNatsu and Lucy
by Comet Confetti
Summary: It may not all be cannon. I have yet to even come close to finishing the series. :3 One day Lucy got to see a more of Natsu then she ever had. This left her with a desire that needed to be sated. Little did she know Natsu had the same desire. When they go out on an errand for the guild without Happy things get heated. Will it turn out for the better? Fill free to comment and such.
1. Prologue

It may not all be cannon. I have yet to even come close to finishing the series. :3

Prologue

Natsu and Lucy had been dating for over a month now. They seemed to be enjoying the freedom to express there love for each other but it had never gotten to far. Sure they had a lot of heated kisses, most in public, and in the privacy of Lucy's bedroom they've had a few...explorative touches but that was it. Natsu had never seen Lucy in anything less then her bathing suit and Lucy had only gone as far as to see him sleep in his boxers. Before that day she had never seen him without any pants on.

It was about a week ago. It was close to the end of the day and Lucy was getting ready to go home. Like always Natsu and Grey where fighting about something but she didn't take the time to listen in on the argument. Every now and then she would look up at the sound of one of them crashing into the wall or tables. As she made her way to the door she heard loud gasps and bursts of laughter from the crowd. With her hand on the door nob she stopped and turned around to see what was going on and that's when she saw it...him. No one know how but Natsu's pants had snagged on something and had been ripped clean off. For some reason the fire mage had decided not to wear any boxers today so his man hood was on display for everyone to see and it was the first thing Lucy saw. I mean no one could blame her right? He was her boyfriend after all.

Her face had started to turn pink though the shade darkened as she noticed just how big he really was. _He's huge and he's not even erect yet!_ Lucy looked up and caught Natsu's eyes as this thought ran through her head. She noticed that his cheeks where the same shade of pink as his hair, he must have need really embarrassed having her see him like this. The male quickly turned around in desperate search for his pants. Lucy took this chance to quickly leave and run home, glade Natsu wasn't staying over that night.

Once home Lucy sat down on her bed, the image of Natsu standing there with nothing on below the waist kept playing through her mind. She began to wonder how it would look when he was at full mast and even how it would feel in her hand and even inside her. She quickly stopped theses thoughts, having worked hard to keep her mind 'clean' though it was to late. She could feel the burning need between her legs but she refused to do anything about it. Changing into her pajamas she got into bed and eventually fell asleep. Little did she know that the next week would be one of pure torcher.


	2. Guilty Pleasure

It had been a week since Lucy had seen Natsu's man hood and she just couldn't get it out of her mind. The nights where the worse. She would lay in bed for hours trying to ignore the burning hunger between her legs and when she finely got to sleep it would be nearly time to get up and head for the guild. She would wake up feeling like she hadn't slept at all and she was getting tired of it so tonight she decided she would feed the beast between her legs.

Before leaving the guild Lucy walked up to Natsu and tapped his shoulder. Natsu turned around and smiled brightly at her, "Lucy! Ready for tonight," He asked her since they where planning on spending the night together. At this Lucy shook her head, "Listen Natsu I would love to have you over tonight but I just can't. I'm really tried and just want to sleep." This wasn't a lie but she did leave out a few details. Natsu frowned as he watched Lucy talk. He reached out to her and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Are you feeling all right?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes. Lucy gave him a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah. Like I said I'm just tired." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, "See you tomorrow," She whispered to the boy before turning and leaving the guild.

As she made her way back to her house she started to grow nervous. She had never done anything like this before. How would she know what to do? What if she hurt herself? She took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'll just fallow the tips some of the other girls gave me." She told herself as she moved into her house. She looked around carefully and let out a grateful sigh, her house was empty. as she started to take off her clothes she could already feel the burning need starting. She tossed her clothes into the dirt clothes bin though she kept her panties on. She then slipped on a tin tank top and climbed into bed.

Closing her eyes Lucy let her hand trail slowly down inside her panties. She kept her fingers close together as she rested them on her clitoris. The burning need was much stronger now, almost as if it where begging her to do something, anything as the image of Natsu stayed plastered in her mind. Deciding that she wouldn't go as far as going inside herself she started to move her hand in slow circler motions. A soft gasp left her lips at the wonderful feeling her hand caused. Soon she was moving her hand faster as heat moved through her body.

She could feel this amazing feeling growing until it was to good to even thing about stopping. Sweat was dripping from her forehead into her tightly closed eyes and she could hear these strange sounds. It took her a moment to relies the sounds where coming from her. She took a second to ponder this, trying to stop the moans and whimpers that left her lips but that thought was soon replaced by the image of Natsu's cock. She started to imagine it hardening as he stood there and soon the celestial mage reached her limit. With a soft cry she relaxed into her bed and slowly slid her hand out of her panties. As she let out a happy sigh she finely drifted to sleep.

The next morning Lucy woke up feeling as good as new. She was well rested and everything just seemed to much better today. She got up and headed for the bathroom. After taking a long shower she put on a peach short sleeve shirt and blue skirt as well as her boots. Grabbing her keys she hummed as she made her way to the guild. When she got there she was surprised to see Natsu rush towards her. He quickly looked her over and lightly touched her cheek as he turned her head, "Your looking better today. How are you feeling?" Lucy smiled brightly at him, "Amazing." At this Natsu smiled, "Well then I hope you wouldn't mind going on a mission then." Lucy frowned at him with slight confusion, "But isn't Happy still in the infirmary?" The exceed had been injured just the day before and they had been told he wouldn't be mission ready for at least a week. Natsu nodded at his lovely girlfriend, "Yeah but we are just delivering a few documents to another guild. It's a long ways away and we are walking so you better get packed." Lucy blinked at him before giggling and kissing him, "What ever you say." She walked out of the guild to head home and pack.

About an hour later Lucy stood outside the guild with her bag on her back. She waved at her friends before turning to Natsu and taking his hand. Natsu smiled down at her as she began to walk. Not long after they left they moved into the trees, "So how long is this going to take?" Natsu shrugged, "Depends on how fast we walk." Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist, "Gives us more time to be alone," The fire mage stated which earned him a bright blush from her.


	3. IMPORTANT

p style="text-align: center;"strongUnfortunately I do not think I will continue this story. Sad I know but I just don't have the...mojo for it. On the other hand I am planning on starting a teen titans story BBxRae if anyone is interested. It will be set in high school./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry to all of those who where enjoying the story though it is only two chapters. I will think about getting back into it but at this point I don't think I will./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLove ya'll. :)/strong/p 


End file.
